Halo Gaiden: Lost Legend
by lamune.soda
Summary: DOA characters have joined the Spartan VI program with a mission to find a cruiser, after receiving a distress signal years after its disappearance. Hayate is the leader of Fireteam Angel, Ayane is a Spartan, Kasumi is a Smart A.I., and they must venture to an undiscovered planet for the sake of recovering precious data.*DOA-Halo-NG Crossover*


**Year 2558**

On board a Halcyon-class light cruiser, the UNSC Heavenly Wind, a Spartan IV in his Commando MJOLNIR GEN2 Powered Assault Armor overlooks the armory as Warthogs and Scorpions were undergoing maintenance. Leaning on the riles, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder belonging to a smaller Spartan in the EVA variant of the GEN2.

Behind her helmet she says,"The rest of the team is waiting for us on the bridge, commander. Dr. Omitsu is about to give us another lecture." The commando nods and follows the purple Spartan to the bridge where other members of Fireteam Angel waited. While following close behind, the male Spartan says,"Ayane, you can call me brother. "Commander" doesn't sound right coming from you." Ayane,"You earned it tough, Hayate." The two reach their destination, where Fireteam Angel surround a hologram of an Asian woman, who is around Halsey's age, wearing a lab coat and smoking a kiseru. "Now that everyone is here, let's discuss your current objective once more before your trip into unknown space." Ayane just raises her hand in objection claiming that there was no need and walked out, leaving the members of Angel troubled. Dr. Omitsu held her bored expression and decided to call up the Fireteam's Smart A.I. "Alpha, you have the details concerning my request, correct?" she asked and then a pink hologram appears before Omitsu to speak,"Yes, Doctor. The package you want us to deliver is secured in the armory." Omitsu had nothing more to say and wished them good luck on their mission before ending the transmission. Zack in Strider armor asks,"Hayate, what's up with Ayane?" Hayate answers,"Some trusting issues, I guess. She's not someone who appreciates shady business." In Scout armor, Elliot adds,"Dr. Omitsu is very close to Dr. Halsey as well, despite the rivalry between MJOLNIR and RKD."

The Warrior armor containing Bass, chimes in as well,"That traitor, Halsey! Omitsu's no better, she's not even part of UNSC and we're still making a request. It's FUBAR!" Hayate sighs and speaks up,"But she contributed to the UNSC before, so it only fair to return the favor, besides our main objective just happens to be located at the same planet we have to travel to." After that everyone returned to their quarters, except Ayane who was currently inspecting a large metal box from Dr. Omitsu. The box was made of materials making it difficult to inspect the insides with on-broad scanners. The main mission of the UNSC Heavenly Wind was to search for the UNSC Destiny's Embrace that went missing for over twenty years. After receiving a sudden SOS, the crew manages to track it down to an undiscovered frozen planet, but before they could set off, Dr. Omitsu caught word of the distress signal. Now Fireteam Angel was in charge of searching for a missing Halcyon-class light cruiser and babysitting an unknown package, which Ayane finds to be a waste of space. She starts asking herself why Omitsu was interested in the missing ship, so she asks someone else,"Alpha, is there anything else to this Destiny's Embrace." Kasumi answers over her radio,"Yes, the UNSC Destiny's Embrace carried out assassination missions with Sigma Team, Five members currently listed M.I.A." Ayane then asks about Sigma only to be rejected by Kasumi after stating that there's a lack of information. Ayane stares down the crate then walks off to her brother's quarters letting out a sigh. Kasumi appears in front of the crate and inspects it closer, curious about why Omitsu was so secretive about it and the reason for telling only her on how to unlock it.

_Hayate and his fireteam were on their to an unnamed planet to response to a distress signal that was intercepted 23 years later, after the disappearance of Destiny's Embrace. Hayate became the commander of Fireteam Angel with his close friends including his two sisters after they successfully graduated to be Spartans. Kasumi was chosen for the third-generation "Smart" A.I. program where she was stationed as an engineer working for ONI after failing the augmentation process. Kasumi would soon create an A.I. to accompany Fireteam Angel._

Back to the present, Heavenly Wind was already reaching the areas of undiscovered space, making the fear of the unknown even greater. There were hundreds of rogue Covenant still roaming the dark areas of space, but the mission outweighed the risks. Unfortunately, that risk caught up to them sooner than expected. In the first week, Heavenly Wind had successful encounters with only small fleets of Phantoms and Seraphs. Hayate was on the bridge, watching his team in Broadswords, talking with Kasumi.

"How much further until Solstice?" he asked.

"34 hours. We may reach the beacon sooner if we continue this pace." Kasumi answered.

Hayate then changed the subject,"Any problems with Ayane?"

Kasumi was silent for awhile before answering,"I can not tell if she despises me for being an A.I. of Kasumi or an A.I. made by Dr. Halsey. Either way, I contain enough of Kasumi's memories to understand the way she feels towards me. And please Commander, call me Alpha, otherwise Ayane's discomfort won't ease."

The battle comes to a close with zero casualties and the journey continues on smoothly.

* * *

In the mess hall, Zack and Bass were enjoying a victory steak, while Ayane, Hayate, and Elliot went with a light meal. "2 more hours until Solstice. Hopefully, there are survivors after all these years." Elliot says, taking a bite out of an apple. "There has to be something, otherwise Command is wasting our time." Ayane snaps back.

"One way or another, this is an opportunity to secure the planet for research. Survivors are our second priority."Hayate agreeing with his sister in a way. Just when everyone was about too take their last bite, the alarm sounds and Kasumi appears,"A Covenant Supercruiser is engaging!" Fireteam Angel quickly equip their helmets and dashed to the docking bay to the Broadswords and Pelicans. Ayane and Hayate boarded a Broadsword while the others set off in a Pelican. The plan was to destroy the supercruiser from the inside. Seraphs and Banshees engaged the fighters of Heavenly Wind, both sides suffering casualties.

"We need to break their shields, make a path for s Shiva missile!" Hayate ordered. Ayane was maneuvering like an ace, destroying Covenant fighters back and forth. Seconds later, a warning of an incoming Shiva missile, cause the UNSC units to pull back. The warhead connected, taking out the shields of the supercruiser. "Fireteam infiltrate!"Hayate commanded. Zack's team reached the inside along side some ODST, but Hayate and Ayane stopped due to the sudden contact from Kasumi.

"Commander! Elites have boarded Heavenly Wind, we require assistance!" Kasumi pleaded. "We need to destroy the cruiser."Ayane calmly told Kasumi."Zack and the others can handle it, we have to go back." Hayate told her, making her click her tongue. Kasumi back on the ship was relieved but soon went back to panic knowing that the crew members were taking heavy causalities with the main force engaging in the front. Kasumi did her best to slow down the Covenant with the defense systems, but the Elites proved too much. The Elite pushed their way to the armory, and took notice to the metal crate that Omitsu entrusted Kasumi with. Two Elites start working on cracking the crate open while the rest cleared out the area. Kasumi had to think of something fast before they start clearing the the rest of the ship, and she notices a Mantis placed in the corner. Slowly obtaining control of the Mantis, Kasumi finally gains full control and begins firing the heavy machine gun. The Covenant quickly fires back, but the Mantis came out on top leaving a blue blood bath. Sadly the crate was pried open, revealing the contents. Kasumi, disconnected from the Mantis and came face to face with black and silver GEN2 Armor, the new Hayabusa Variant. The armor was accompanied by a katana with "Muramasa Industries" imprinted on the side and knifes placed on the sides of the mid-section. What really caught Kasumi's attention was the "Ryu-070" on the chest plate meaning this armor is for a Spartan II. Kasumi came closer and was caught off guard when a small silver box extended from the crate revealing a red data crystal chip.

"H..Hello?" Kasumi asked, knowing that the chip is an A.I.

A red avatar of a female with a shrine maiden outfit appears."I am Maiden, a 4th Generation Smart Artificial Intelligence created by Master Halsey and modified by Master Omitsu of RKD. Service number CTN 1574-2."

Kasumi responses back,"I am Alpha, CTN 0880-1. I serve the crew of the UNSC Heavenly Wind alongside Fireteam Angel lead by First Lieutenant Hayate Tenshin. We have received a request to transport you to Solstice."

"Then my partner is not here?" Maiden said with a depressed tone.

"I'm afraid not, Maiden. Ryu-070 has been M.I.A. for 23 years, so the chances of meeting him is slim." Kasumi explained.

"Ryu-070...Ryu. Yes, my partner is part of Sigma Team fighting with my older sister variant, Kureha, a 2nd generation Smart A.I." Maiden said recalling her memories.

"You know of this Spartan?" Kasumi asked, ready to collect data on the owner of the Hayabusa armor.

"Yes, I..." Maiden stopped when Ayane and Hayate ran into the armory with weapons ready."Kasumi! Status report!" Hayate yelled with Ayane covering his back. "Armory is secure, there are still enemy units occupying the engine room." Kasumi reported."Kasumi?" Maiden asked, curios about her alternate name. Hayate then told Ayane to clear the engine room so he could inspect the recently opened crate.

"Why does he call you Kasumi, Miss Alpha?" Maiden asked

"That is the name of the person who I was created from." Kasumi answered.

"In that case, I am Momiji." Maiden introduced herself again.

Walking up to them, Hayate asks what happened and who the A.I. was. From that point Hayate went into integration mode asking about the purpose of transporting the A.I. and armor to Solstice. After some time, the other units return from a victorious battles and Fireteam Angel regroup to take a look at Momiji.

"I am Maiden, a 4th Generation Smart A.I. with a purpose of assisting Sigma team and future partner to Ryu-070." Momiji announced bowing her head.

"You're aware Ryu-070 is probably not alive."Ayane says, showing her distrust for anything created by Halsey.

"He's alive, even though we have never met, I know enough about him to confirm that." Momiji said confidently.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough."Zach says, as an announcement rang out about Solstice.

"Ryu-070 is a Spartan II, why weren't you stationed to Admiral Margaret Parangosky Spartan IV program?" Hayate asked.

"Because... I chose Ryu-070." Momiji said with a smile.

Fireteam Angel couldn't comprehend the A.I.'s feelings so they just accepted her reason. Heavenly Wind reached the ice planet Solstice and descended into the snow storm covering the entire surface. Fireteam Angel was discussing the armor made by RKD, but Hayate broke them up to have them broad Pelicans to safely land on the surface before the cruiser returned to orbit. Bass was carrying the crate containing the armor and Momiji on his back as Hayate gave orders to the search teams. The visibility was low making the search for the UNSC Destiny's Embrace almost impossible. Fireteam Angel started walking along a cliff, when a sudden avalanche erupted causing the crate on Bass' back to fall and slide down the steep cliff face."Save the Maiden!"Kasumi yelled. Elliot quickly reacted, grabbing the crate then grabbed Hayate's hand, but it would all go to waste when another avalanche knocks both Spartans down the cliff. They have a rough landing after falling through the roof of a large structure, but Hayate recovers, helping Ellliot up then looked around."What do you know, it's Destiny's Embrace." Hayate said brushing snow off the some monitors. Elliot contacted the others while inspecting the damage to the crate.

The team regroups in the haul of Destiny's Embrace to discuss what to do from there."I don't think we'll run into survivors anytime soon." Zach admitted, looking at the condition of the ship. Hayate then said,"Search the ship for data crystal chips, we can't return without them."

The members went in opposite directions, where they saw nothing out of the ordinary, just snow and a broken ship. Bass and Ayane then bump into each other in the doorway to the cryo-chambers. At that time Kasumi managed to circulate power throughout the ship, allowing the doors to open, but before Bass and Ayane could walk in, a large robotic arm takes the crate then blasts doors block their way. Ayane reports what happened, but Kasumi had trouble figuring out the problem, so she went into the cryo-chambers to see for herself. She appeared on a holo-pedestal in the center of the room to see the crate containing Momiji being opened by robotic arms. Out of nowhere, a different A.I., but in similar clothing as Momiji appeared in front of Kasumi.

"My name is Kureha, are you here to wake Ryu?" Kureha asked.

"That is my mission, Big Sister." Momiji said from another pedestal after being installed.

"Splendid. I wouldn't want Ryu to wake up alone." Kureha said holding her chest.

"Ryu-070 is alive?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"Yes, but his was gravely injured before entering cryostasis, I was afraid waking him without proper aid would put his life in danger, so I waited but I'm far past my time and must end my programing before our reunion." Kureha stated.

"Rampancy." Momiji ans Kasumi said in unison.

"Yes... May I know the name of the newly appointed partner of Ryu-070."Kureha asked.

"I am Momiji."Momiji says with a bow.

"Then Momiji, I wish you luck with your journey serving alongside Ryu. Please tell him I said it's been an honor serving Sigma team after all these years. I ..." Kureha said with a slight sad tone. Before she could say another word, Kureha starts to disappear with a smile on her face. After she completely disappeared, the A.I.s then noticed heavy steam coming from one of the cryo-chambers. They could see robotic arms grabbing the Hayabusa armor and at the same time, removing black Mark IV armor, then placing it back into the cryo-chamber. Kasumi and Momiji watch as a silhouette starts taking form of the Hayabusa Variant. The figure then steps out out smoke; over 2 meters tall, black armor, silver head piece, a katana attached to his back, gold visor, and an emblem of Sigma team on his shoulder.

"Ryu-070?"Momiji asked. The Spartan simply turned his head towards her voice.


End file.
